


and let them go, let them fly

by 0justlisten0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse of italics, Gen, Hinted/implied mental illness, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0justlisten0/pseuds/0justlisten0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks maybe he doesn't want to die, but it's too late, he's already jumped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and let them go, let them fly

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the angst meme a while back as an anon. Not my best, but whatevs.
> 
> Title is from "Beautiful Goodbye" by Maroon 5.
> 
> Also, I made a [shiny](http://sugarspiceandpurespite.tumblr.com/) new tumblr.

*

****

**and let them go, let them fly**

*

(The surface of the water below reflects up at him in the pale moonlight, the image of the night sky above distorted by the lightest of currents. It’s really quite beautiful, he muses, eyes wide. He’s always loved the world like this: still, silent - peaceful while this side of the hemisphere sleeps on, unaware of what it’s missing in its slumber.)

 

He spreads his arms wide - _Look, mummy! I can fly!_ \- and breathes in the fresh night air, crisp and cold and burning as it fills his lungs. He steps a little closer to the edge of the railing, peeking further over the side, arms still extended, keeping his balance as he marvels at the exquisite scene beneath him - _It’s so pretty, Gemma! Look, look!_ \- and sighs wistfully. He wants to get closer; maybe just one more step - _I’ll be okay, don’t worry!_ \- and he’ll be content. The stars are just there, _right there_ , and all he wants is to be nearer to them. One little step and…

 

…he’s _flying_! He’s _really_ flying! The wind is whipping through his hair, stinging his face and his eyes, taking his breath away and it’s _wonderful_! It’s _amazing_! He’s…

 

He’s falling.

 

He’s falling, but that’s not right because the stars and the moon and the dark night sky are all getting closer now, so he can’t be falling! (But he is and he knows it - wanted it, even, in the back of his mind, has thought about it countless times.

 

It’s a little disappointing, Harry thinks. He thought maybe, just maybe, it would be _freeing_ , disperse all the thoughts racing in his mind, the tinny voices that echo in his head, giving him peace and silence for just one moment of his life, but it isn’t doing any of that, absolutely none of it and now he sort of wishes he hadn’t taken the step, hadn’t wanted to see the stars or erase his thoughts, but _it‘s too late now_ the taunting voices singsong.)

 

He keeps his eyes open as he reaches the moon, awed and breathless as the sky slowly pulls him in.


End file.
